<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Transfer: The Meeting of Two Worlds by AlexLuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434769">The Transfer: The Meeting of Two Worlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexLuthor/pseuds/AlexLuthor'>AlexLuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Eventual Smut, Evil Genius Lex, Exes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kryptonian Biology, Mutual Pining, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexLuthor/pseuds/AlexLuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena has never known kindness or love until she meets Kara Danvers while attending college. The pair meet, and there is an instant spark but Kara is keeping something from Lena but she's afraid she won't accept her or want to be near her once she learns the truth about who she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——</p><p>Lena</p><p> </p><p>It was a day like any other day, that’s what she believed but Lena Luthor’s world was going to change, she just didn’t know how or when. She loaded the car with her bags and tried to ready herself for the long car ride back to campus, summer break was over, and she was finally a senior. Her parents had always pushed her to be the very best and sometimes her very best wasn’t good enough, her father’s death the summer before her freshman year had made her step-mother push her even harder than before, she always compared Lena’s achievements to that of her brother’s even though her brother had a mental break down trying to prove he was smarter and better than some alien whom the world called ‘Superman’. But her brother was brilliant, and better, he just never seen it, and she wished she told him.</p><p>Lena was tired and ready to get away from it all, she just wanted to get back to school and focus on her studies, so she could run her father’s company and finally do right by the Luthor name since her step-mother and brother had tainted it so much and so little time. Lena checked her things once more before allowing the driver to pull out of the long winding driveway, she placed her headphones on her head and began listening to classical music, it always soothed her on the long ride to campus, she tapped the driver on the shoulder, and they began the long journey back. A few hours later and one too many Bach pieces they had finally arrived at the esteemed University of Archimedes located just outside of National City, it was a good deal of prestigious engineering university known to man. And she was ready to let go and forget about her family, if only for a semester.</p><p>The driver hopped out of the Rolls Royce and opened the door for her before pulling the large expensive suitcase from the trunk of the car and placing it at her feet. Lena had instructed the driver to go on back to the manor, that she could manage on her own. But honestly she just needed to be alone. Lena walked through the parking lot hoping to avoid people at all cost, she specifically chose to arrive at campus at 9 a.m. to avoid people and thankfully no one was there but the faculty and resident advisor who made themselves scarce when she was around. Lena made her way to Luthor Hall, her family’s namesake. As she walked through the glass doors she sighed a bit of relief and made her way to the elevator when she noticed a sign saying the elevator was out-of-order. She sighed once again and looked up the ever flowing staircase, she was located on the fourth floor. Lena had managed to make it up the first two flights before the heavy suitcase started to win the silent battle. She  was about to give up when a soft but deep voice asked <em>do you need any help</em>, it scared the crap out of Lena that she fell back but was somehow caught by the mysterious figure. When Lena regained her composure and was able to finally look at the mysterious figure, she noticed the tall figure had stood on a lower step but managed to be at eye level with her but what she stared at was two deep pooling blue eyes. She had never seen eyes so blue that it nearly made her want to dive in them and swim for hours on end.</p><p>“Are you all right,” the beautiful blue eyed woman asked bringing Lena to her senses. “ I honestly didn’t mean to scare you but you looked like you were struggling and — I wanted to help but I am so sorry.”</p><p>Lena paused for several moments before saying anything, “I’m fine. I didn’t know anyone would be here this early besides me.”</p><p>“Yeah, my cousin and his fiancé dropped me off as early as they could because they have to interview the Prime Minster of France about war negotiations. — Where are my manners, my name is Kara Danvers. And you are?” The beautiful blonde had extended her hand waiting through the awkward silence that befell them.</p><p>Lena looked her over before extending her hand. “Hi, I’m Lena Luthor.” She waited for the shock of the name to take affect but it never happened.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Lena. Can I help you with your bags?”</p><p>“No, it looks like you have two heavy bags of your own and its no big deal,” she waved off.</p><p>“Well, that is true but I must insist since I watched you struggle for nearly a flight and scared you to death.” Before Lena could protest, Kara had shifted her bags to her right hand and slung them over her shoulder as if they weighed nothing and proceeded to grab Lena’s handle, and lift it as if it were only filled with cotton balls and not the first edition novels she couldn’t part with. They headed up the stairs in silence until the reached the top of the fourth floor. “So ummm… I hate to cut this beautiful conversation but which dorm room is yours?”</p><p>Lena hadn’t realized they were on the fourth floor. She had been staring at Kara the entire time and watching her every move, she was in awe of the tall blonde beauty and couldn’t figure out why she was attracted to her. — “I’m sorry. I am the last door on the left.”</p><p>“That’s great, I am the last door on the right.”</p><p>Lena had thought an <em>oh great, now I have to live across from the beautiful amazon.</em> They continued down the hall in silence before Kara dropped her bags in front of her door and gently placed Lena’s suitcase in front of her door and apologized once more for scaring her. They parted ways, and gently closed the doors behind them and ending the uncomfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>Kara</p><p> </p><p>Kara had never met someone as beautiful as Lena Luthor, she thought about her raven hair and piercing greens that had fleck of gold and blue. She wanted to know the small brunette in the most an intense kind of way, she wanted to know what made her laugh or even smile, she wanted to know everything there was to know about her, but she didn’t even know if the woman she fantasized about was even gay. Kara had thrown her large duffel bags towards the bed and began unpacking, she was unloading all of her possessions that seemed to fit into two bags. She had always felt like an outsider in more ways than one on this Earth, she was truly alien in more ways than one, her cousin had persuaded her to stay with a nearby family and learn how to live and act like a human. Kara had taken on the Danvers’ last name and considered their daughter her very own sister since she had none to speak of, Alexandra or Alex as most people called was Kara’s rock she had taught her everything there was to know so when Alex decided to move to National City for D.E.O training she decided to transfer schools to stay near her.</p><p>After spending a few minutes of unpacking her things, Kara laid across her bed and began to shut her eyes and dream of home, Krypton. As the sunlight faded in the dorm room so did her thoughts of home and in came the thought of Lena Luthor, those beautiful green eyes, she wanted to let her mind run wild but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She didn’t know anyone on campus, and she didn’t have a roommate since the school believed all scholar students are to have their on personal space. Kara threw her legs from the bed and planted her feet firmly on the floor before standing up and straightening her messy hair, she looked herself over before answering the door and to her surprise it was Lena Luthor.</p><p>“Ummm hello, I was wond—wondering if you would like to have lunch with me?” The beautiful brunette had asked as a blush had begun to creep upon her pale cheeks. Kara stood there in silence before she could even process the idea that this woman was standing in front of her, at this very moment.</p><p>“Uh, yes. It would be my pleasure.” Kara replied with her best monotone voice, she was afraid to give any notion that she was literally filled to the top with excitement that this beautiful woman asked her to lunch but tried her best to sound nonchalant, and asked the beautiful brunette to wait while she put on her sneakers and grabbed a hoodie for the walk. As Kara put on her sneakers and laced them, her mind began to wonder but before she could let it go any further the shadow of the beautiful woman played against her floor, and she was now aware that she was being watched.</p><p>The walk down the long hallway held an awkward silence, Kara twiddled with her thumbs and tried not to look down at the brunette as they walked side by side. Kara felt a strong want to close the space between them, she tried to imagine what if their hands or shoulders would brush against each other but that didn’t happen. They made their way down the never-ending stairs and through the main area of the halls and out the doors. As they made their way across the campus and to the dining the hall,Kara watched how Lena walked and how the sunlight reflects off her skin, and in that instance became jealous, she wanted to touch her like the sun does. And just when her mind began to trail off, Lena's sultry voice pulled her back.</p><p>“So…thanks for joining me for lunch, I hope it wasn’t a bother.” The beautiful brunette spoke with a lilting accent, and she looked almost completely vulnerable at the moment but her eyes looked as if they could sink warships.</p><p>“No, it's no bother at all honestly. If you hadn’t knocked on the door, I don’t know what I would have done for food—I barely know the campus and it’s a little confusing to say the least but thank you, Lena.”—Kara sighed a relief that she made it through a full sentence without completely stumbling over her words and becoming a fool. “So, what brings you to Hogwarts?” She said half jokingly.</p><p>There was a long pause before Lena had spoken and Kara started to feel more like a dork for making the joke but just when she was ready to take flight and go live on the moon —“ I don’t know what Hogwarts is and this is the best school for science and engineering. And my family has been a huge contributor to the university, plus we have a hall named after us.”</p><p>“Seriously?!” Kara had scoffed.</p><p>“Serious about the Hogwarts comment or the hall named after us?”</p><p>“The Hogwarts part woman!” She exclaimed. Kara could not believe this beautiful woman standing beside her had not seen one Harry Potter movie or at least read a book… it was a pure blasphemy. But before she could question this woman for not seeing the movies let alone reading the books. Lena had come to a full halt. Kara had looked up, and realized they were in front of the dining hall, and instinctively grabbed the door for Lena before she could lift a finger. She held the door and watched the beautiful woman walk through with ease and followed closely behind. She could feel people watching them as they made their way through the dining hall and she felt a bit self-conscious until she noticed how Lena sank into herself.</p><p>At that moment Kara decided to protect Lena at any cost, and her first move was to shield her from the harsh views of the world around them. Kara gently placed her hand on Lena’s back, and guided her to the café line, they looked over the rows of food before them, while Kara couldn’t settle on anything Lena simply reached for the tongs to create a salad with kale which Kara immediately made a face at and grabbed the pot stickers and donuts. She filled her plate to the brim and was beginning to reach for more junk food when she noticed Lena looking over her plate.</p><p>“Sooo—- You just going to eat junk for lunch?” Lena asked quizzically as her eyes raked over Kara’s body.</p><p>“Ummm… Yeah, I mean there’s a lot ofgood stuff to pick from but — I rather have this…why?” Kara asked as her head slightly titled to the right and concernment danced in her eyes.</p><p>“Oh! No! I was just trying to figure out how you eat like that— I mean most people would try to watch their figure.” But what Lena didn’t know that Kara wasn’t most people.</p><p>“I don’t know, I just do. Between my cousin and me, my family thinks I’m the <em>human</em> vacuüm cleaner.” Kara tried to stress the human part more so than anything, it was her biggest fear that people would want her to save the world, and she couldn’t even decide what to major in at school, or people would treat her differently, knowing that she indeed was a ‘<em>Super</em>’ but all she wanted was to be seen as ‘<em>Just Kara</em>’. They stared at each other in the awkward silence before Lena suggested they sit and have lunch, they filled the passing minutes with idle prattle about their favorite subject and why Lena has never seen a Harry Potter movie let alone a Star Wars. As the minutes passed they realized they were the only two left in the dining hall and maybe they should carry this conversation back to the dorms.</p><p>They left the dining hall and walked back in silence as Kara stole little moments and pinned them to her memory bank. She wanted to remember everything about Lena, the way she tucked her hair by behind her ear or the way she smiled when she daydreamed, she wanted to keep those memories as if they could fade away at any moment and this would all be a dream. The conversation picked up when Lena asked Kara about her family and Kara faltered on telling her too much because it was a painful one to tell and it held who Kara truly was beyond that great physique, glasses and blonde ponytail. But Lena could see through all that, she understood the pain and the weight of carrying something so deep that it was almost like it was completely embedded into your DNA.</p><p>The pair made their way through the courtyard and back to the dormitory, and walked up the many flights of stairs to their doors before saying goodbye. Kara watched as Lena closed the door and let out a long sigh before unlocking her door and resting her back against the frame. She wondered what she could be doing on the other side and how much she wished she was in her presence for a little while longer. With the door now locked, Kara drifted over to her bed and pulled off her oversized hoodie and kicked her sneakers into the corner and laid back on the bed and let her mind wandering for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Long Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I made this chapter a littler shorter than the previous, I am still editing and trying to really settle on where I want to take y'all on this journey of my first fan-fic. Please be kind, and thank you for the feedback. And I hope there wasn't too many errors, let me know if you see any. Thanks.</p><p> P.S. The next chapter will be filled with more conversation. I tend to write more novel-ish than script like.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——</p><p>Lena</p><p> </p><p>Lena closed the door softly behind her, and locked the door. She let out the longest sigh, and shuffled over to her oversized closet and dug through all the beautifully expensive clothes before finding an old beat up old t-shirt and grey shorts to don, that would Lilian utterly ill to see her in. Lena made her way to the mirror and gave herself a once over before pulling her hair into a ponytail and grabbing one of the books she brought from home. She climbed into the plush bed and sat up against the headboard while tucking her feet into the oversized comforter, Lena cracked open the beautifully leather-bound novel in hopes of not letting her mind wandering to Kara and those beautiful blue eyes. Lena tried her damnedest to keep her focus, but she kept seeing her all over the pages of the book. She looked at the clock and only few hours had passed, but she was still on the same page and it wasn’t getting any easier to focus. But just when Lena had waved the white flag and surrendered to her thoughts, there was a soft knock on the door that made Lena jump a little. She scrambled out of the bed and trodden across the floor slowly looking down at the pale grey carpet and thinking <em>that’s all she needed was another distraction</em> until she opened the door. There was Kara looking all sheepish with her hands in her old high school hoodie and gliding her left foot across the wooden threshold. Lena could see the blush building slowly on Kara’s cheeks and it was hard to keep hers at bay. And just when Lena was about to break the silence Kara spoke up.</p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry to bother you but I can’t sleep. And I was wondering if you would like to take a walk or maybe you don’t… I’m sorry to bother you, I should go.” Kara was completely rambling and it was extremely adorable, Lena couldn’t help but smile at beautiful tall blonde.</p><p>“Kara, stop. It's fine, I would love to go for a walk with <em>you.”</em> Lena wanted to stress the ‘you’ part. And Kara looked completely <em>soft</em> and <em>sweet</em>. “Where do you have in mind?”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know. I figured we could walk the campus and you could give me a tour since you know it better than I do.” Kara said sheepishly while trying to avoid looking at those beautiful emerald-green eyes.</p><p>“Okay, I will be your tour guide. But I must change this shirt. Deal?” Lena added quickly before turning away before getting pulled in by those baby blues and never moving from that spot ever again. Lena turned on her heels and walked back into the spacious room over to her oversized closet to look for a more fitting shirt to wear, she swung the doors open and pulled out a basic long sleeve shirt, and shifted her body behind the doors so Kara didn’t see her naked body. <em>Not yet anyway, she thought to herself.</em> Lena stepped back from the closet and closed the doors and made her way towards Kara while slipping on some expensive black slides to match.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Kara asked over her shoulder. Lena hadn’t realized that Kara had turned her back while Lena changed shirts, it was the sweetest and most endearing thing to see.</p><p>“Yes, and the question is are you?” Lena asked while tapping on Kara’s shoulder which seemed to startle her a bit.</p><p>“As ready as I’ll be <em>Miss Luthor.</em>” It was the way she said Miss Luthor that almost made Lena want to push the blonde amazon up against the wall and make-out with her, it sounded low and sultry and made her stomach do somersaults. But Lena pulled herself together like the Luthor she was and lightly guided Kara away from the door frame, so she could lock it behind her. The pair made their way through the long hallway and descended the stairs and out the lobby doors, the fresh cool air hit them both but only Lena slightly shivered. When Kara looked down at the beautiful brunette, Lena tried to show she wasn’t bothered by the cool air in hopes of not causing a fuss but Kara had noticed and didn’t say anything. They walked in silence for a few moments only making small glances at one another before Lena stopped and looked around before saying something.</p><p>“Okay Kara, you wanted a real tour of a campus. Are you ready?” Lena said with enthusiasm that only shown through her curl of lips but her eyes danced with a bit of mischievousness.</p><p><em>“ I asked didn’t I?”</em> Kara said almost impish.</p><p>A raised eyebrow had formed as a brilliant smile played across the brunettes beautiful face, her green eyes flickered with delight as her mind raced with ideas before turning on her heels and walking off mumbling to herself. Lena’s mind was working on overtime on how she could simply impress the blonde wonder. But then Lillian’s words echoed through her mind <em>‘you are becoming obsessed,'</em> and Lena came to an abrupt stop. The words swirling around in her mind creating a dizzying effect, Lillian had always deemed it as the Luthor curse; they would become downright obsessed to the point of insanity and then her mind drifted to her father and her brother Lex who became obsessed with destroying the <em>Kryptonian</em> known as Superman. Fear and worry flashed on her face but before she could mask it like the Luthor she was, Kara had caught a glimpse of it and worry plagued her face.</p><p>“Are you all right?” The beautiful blonde asked with concern lingering in her voice.</p><p>“I’m fine Kara, I just remembered something was closed to the public.” She lied to the tall woman standing in front of her. She tried her best to contain any emotion that may have seeped out through her words.</p><p>“Are you sure? Because I don’t mind going back, it's really” — but before she could finish her sentence Lena had waved a dismissive hand in front of the beautiful woman.</p><p>“I assure you everything is all right. Let’s proceed with the tour, shall we?” She managed to get out in perfect Luthor-esque fashion while raising that beautiful manicured eyebrow. Kara a little stunned by Lena’s tone, just simply nodded in response. Lena gave Kara a once-over and hoped she hadn’t crushed the blonde woman’s feelings but as she looked up to meet those deep pooling ocean-blue eyes she sees a small smile playing on the edges of Kara’s lip, and she can’t help biting her own in reaction. Lena tries to bury those feelings pooling to the top and reaches out grab to Kara’s arm and pull her in the direction she wants to walk in but Lena is unable to move the tall blonde beauty. She looks Kara up and down, shocked by how much it felt like trying to move a stone statue, Kara’s smile is now brilliantly displayed and Lena can’t stop the flush of red setting on her cheeks.</p><p>“<em>Miss Luthor</em>, are you trying to force me down some dark alley?” Kara said jokingly and staring at her intently.</p><p>Lena loved the way her name sounded on Kara’s lips, it had a softness to it, it didn’t bolster any hate or contempt, just pure kindness. “Why Miss Danvers, you have caught me red-handed. Now I must devise another plan to get rid you.” Lena said while raising her manicured eyebrow and pretending to concoct a new plan. Kara laughed heartedly at the beautiful woman while bowing and gesturing for Lena to lead the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Old Building</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a continuation of the secret tour that Lena is taking Kara on, and Kara slightly exposing her super powers. This is pure fluff and angst, the next chapter will take it to the next step, and be a tad bit longer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara</p><p>———-</p><p> </p><p>Kara followed the beautiful raven haired woman down the off-beat path, and got lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t realized where Lena had led her too. She wondered what made her so guarded, and she wanted nothing more than to break down these walls that she had built around her, and Kara would stop at nothing to do just that. Kara hummed while aimlessly following Lena through the dense thickets when they came to a sudden halt and Kara nearly knocks Lena over but her quick reflexes caught her before she even realized that she was falling. She had snaked her right arm around Lena’s waist and pulled her into her and held her ever so softly as to not crush the beautiful <em>human</em> woman. It had felt so natural to have Lena in her arms and pressed against her that she lazily fell into the lull of the moment before she felt Lena’s delicate fingers on hand. Kara nearly jumped out of her skin from the realization.</p><p>“Umm wow, I — I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to grab you like that, I was trying to keep you from falling and when I grabbed you … I’m sorry—” Kara was rambling full force before Lena stopped her with a simple chuckle.</p><p>“Hmm, it is okay Kara, I really appreciate you catching my fall. It could have been much worse.” She said with a softness in her voice that made Kara feel less embarrassed.</p><p>“So where are we exactly?” Kara asked trying to quickly change the subject and release the hold those green eyes had on her. Lena swiftly turned on her heels and pointed to the old building, and began walking towards it with Kara following her closely. “You know you still haven’t answered my question.” Kara said respectively waiting for Lena to say anything that might give her inkling to where they were.</p><p>And as if on cue Lena spoke “And ruin the surprise, not a chance.” She watched as Lena approached the building and tried to pull the doors open but the doors were rusted shut, she tried to her dismay. “I’m sorry Kara, but it looks like we aren’t getting inside.” Lena tried to control her emotions through her tone but Kara could see the disappointment in her eyes, and she wanted to fix that. Kara watched as Lena started to walk away and head back up the path before stopping her in her tracks.</p><p>“What if I can open the door, will you tell me what we’re doing here?” She asked hoping that would lift some of the disappointment and get Lena to spill the beans on this secret tour. But Lena didn’t turn around, she kept her back to Kara before responding.</p><p>“Miss Danvers, if you could open that door which I don’t think you can.” Lena said matter-of-factly before continuing. “I would gladly tell you everything.” She was placing a bet that she didn’t know will be so costly in the end.</p><p>Lena still had her back to Kara, she took that as an opportunity to push open the door. “Now that the door is open, shall we continue with the tour?” Kara asked with a bit of giddiness. She watched as Lena spun around slowly probably thinking that she was playing a cruel joke but when she finally made the full 180, all she could do was look into bright emerald eyes. Kara was so proud of herself in that moment, Lena was clearly at a loss for words, and all she could do was beam that thousand-watt smile.</p><p>“Ahem, the door is open.” Kara said pointedly as she watched the young Luthor flex her jaw muscles trying to build a response.</p><p>And with a raised eyebrow she finally let the Luthor demeanor come out. “I see.”</p><p>“And now that you see, I’ve held up my end of the bargain, I think it’s your turn.” Kara retorted, feeling a bit more confident and trying to prove she could hold own which she undoubtedly could but her good-natured heart wouldn’t allow her smugness to last. She would resign with a sheepish smile.</p><p>“Well, then let’s carry on with this tour.” The young Luthor said with a brightness in her eyes. Kara followed Lena through the rusted door of the abandon building that let in soft gleams of lights from the small broken windows covered with tattered drapes. They moved slowly in tandem with one another until they reached an old staircase that looked as if it would crumble at the slightest touch. Kara watched with a bit of apprehensiveness in her eyes as Lena started to ascend the stairs, and each creak made her want to rush up and grab her, to protect her from impending doom.</p><p>“Uh— Lena, I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Kara had finally found the words and the courage to speak.</p><p>Lena had paused mid step and swiftly turned around to meet Kara’s baby blues, her hair whipped around and softly cascaded over her right shoulder. “Hmm, are you afraid <em>Miss Danvers</em>?”</p><p>“Actually <em>Miss Luthor,</em> I am not afraid but more concerned with your safety.” Kara replied with a bit of snark in her voice, that made her instantly think of her sister Alex. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to come off that kind of way, I am really concerned with your safety and wanted—” she was rambling full speed. But again, Lena didn’t take it to heart, she waved a small dismissive hand, and smiled softly at her.</p><p>“Don’t worry Kara, I appreciate your concern, but I have done this numerous times. Trust me.” And with that she turned back around headed up the stairs to the top of the landing, and waited patiently for Kara to follow (which she did like a little puppy). Once Kara reached the top, she noticed Lena leaning against a half broken metal ladder mounted to the wall.</p><p>“<em>Now that I have you here Miss Danvers, do you mind giving me boost? I normally have to find something to stand on, but it looks like they cleared away some of the old stuff.”</em> She said it so soft and demure Kara wasn’t sure what was happening, but she would do anything to help the beautiful woman standing in front of her.</p><p>“Yeah — uh, I mean yes. What would —” She felt herself starting to stutter and quickly adjusted herself and made her way over to the beautiful raven haired woman.</p><p>“Okay, all I need for you to do is lift me high enough to grab the rungs, and I’ll do the rest when I get to the top. Sound good?” Lena asked while staring intensely at Kara.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good to me.” Kara said with a bit of nervousness as she approached Lena, and gently placed her hands on her waist to lift her.</p><p>“Umm, is this how you are going to lift me?” Lena said with a bit of curiosity and bewilderment playing in her voice.</p><p>“Yeah, what did you have in mind?” Kara replied tentatively, looking down, andrubbing the back of her neck while trying to not look the young Luthor in her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know, just a foot in hand kind of thing,” Lena said presumptive, and gesturing with her hands.</p><p>“Oh, okay. We can do that, I just thought — never mind. We can do it your way.” Kara said pensively as she knelt down and cupped her hands so Lena could place her foot in and be boosted up. With Lena’s foot safely cradle in her hands, Kara lifted her mindlessly fast and higher than she had anticipated, only to look up, and notice a startled Lena.</p><p>“Damn Kara, I know you're an athlete but geez,” Lena let out gruffly.</p><p>“S-Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”</p><p>“Its fine, really Kara. I just had no idea how strong you were,” Lena had let out softer than she expected. Kara could still see the bit of shock creeping around the edges of her face, and started to feel horrible, until Lena gave her that Colgate smile that could sink a thousand warships. Kara watched Lena ever so carefully as she made her way up and out on the roof. She listened to the sounds shuffling, until she heard a loud thump, and immediately jumped, and grabbed ahold of the ladder to make her way to the very roof Lena was standing on. As she popped her head through the hatch, she was met by a frightened who stumbled back, and Kara moved inexplicably fast before she fell through the rotted railing, and off the roof. She grabbed ahold of Lena’s waist, and pulled her in tightly against her chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do apologize for taking so long with this chapter, I have been working crazy hours, and all I want to do when I get off is shower and sleep. But here y'all go. Please let me know if there is any errors.</p><p>P.S. please share your thoughts and ideas. I tried to keep this chapter in Kara's point of view but I did get lost in the conversation I wanted them to have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena</p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>Lena was in state of shock to say the least, her mind was trying to focus on the current events, but she couldn’t help but enjoy this moment of being wrapped in Kara’s unexplainable warm embrace. Her mind shuffled with thoughts of ‘<em>how the fuck did she move that fast and can we stay like this a little longer’. </em>She tried much to her dismay to stay in the moment, but she could feel Kara’s awkward breathing, and she slowly broke free of that once warm place to look up into those gentle blue eyes that could easily make the bluest sky jealous. Lena didn’t know where to begin, but she knew someone had to say something, but before she could, Kara had broken the silence.</p><p>“H-hey, are you okay?” She had let out shakily, bracing herself for the panic she believed would ensue like the few times before when she showed her friends Winn and Nia that she had powers, and was not of this Earth. But she was pleasantly surprised when she watched Lena step back and straighten herself before speaking.</p><p>“I’m fine, thank you. Just a bit in shock to say the least, I could have possibly fallen over.” She said with a slight chuckle, and complete resolve, and that famous Luthor look of indifference that finally made its way to the surface.</p><p>Kara looked down at the raven-haired beauty while still searching those luminous green eyes for any hint of uncertainty, and fear, but she couldn’t find anything. She watched as Lena smoothed herself, and simply turned on her heels. Kara stood there in a state of shock, unfamiliar with the turn of events, but she watched Lena closely as she walked away, and started rifling through an old metal bin. She watched as Lena pulled a soft blanket from the bin, and laid it across the roof, and sat down. Kara was unsure about what to do next, she wanted to move, but couldn’t, it was like her feet rooted to that spot.</p><p>“Are you going to stand there all night, or would you like to join me?” Lena had finally spoken, but had never actually looked at Kara.</p><p>“Uhhh— yeah. I mean yes.” Kara felt herself starting to stutter, so she made her way over to Lena, and sat beside her on the blanket.</p><p>“Its lovely out tonight.” Lena said while staring at the sky, still avoiding to look at Kara.</p><p>“Yes, it is. It reminds me of <em>home.</em>” Kara says softly, and Lena can feel her energy shift, and the true weight of her words. But she says nothing, and let the sounds of the night fill the night. Minutes before Kara speaks again. “My parents used to take me out to see them every night.”</p><p>“Y’all don’t go anymore?” Lena asks tentatively.</p><p>“No, they can’t. They died when I was young, my adoptive parents used to take me when I couldn’t sleep.” Kara couldn’t believe how she effortlessly poured her soul into those words to a woman she barely knew, but she somehow felt a sense of comfort, and warmth.</p><p>“I am sorry for your loss, and I understand completely how you feel so you don’t have talk about it if you are not comfortable.” Lena understood better than anyone the loss of parent or two, she was the product of an illicit affair, that no one knew about until her mother died when she was four years old, and then adopted by the estranged father she never knew until that very moment he came to pick her up from the orphanage. He was standing there in an all black tailored suit, with a green vest, and handkerchief in his breast pocket, holding a small bear in his right hand, and a boy holding his left. She remembered her father holding out the teddy bear, trying to coax her to move from where she was standing, but the fear held her in place, until the boy with red hair who had stood next to the tall man took the bear, and brought it to her, and offered his hand that she took that day, and was the safest she had ever felt; she had never felt safe since then, her brother changed into an obsessive sociopath, her father grew colder with each passing day until is timely death (<em>she said, what she said</em>), and her step-mother Lillian (<em>enough said</em>).</p><p>“Its fine, I had time to deal with it (24 <em>yrs to be exact, but let’s be honest it only made it worst, all that time alone in space).” </em>Kara sighed.</p><p>“So what’s your favorite planet?” Lena asked changing the subject quickly, and noticing the soft pained look change into that of thankfulness.</p><p>“Hmm. I don’t have one, I have two. Venus, and Mars, are my favorite planets.” Kara said with a smile spreading across her face.</p><p>“Oh. Please elaborate for me.” Lena said with a teasing voice.</p><p>“Well, Venus and Mars do not have magnetic fields, and as a result the solar wind is causing their atmospheres to gradually bleed away into space. They are separated by over 74 million miles, and a planet, nothing about them is similar. Venus’s atmosphere is very thick, dry and hot, and Mars’s atmosphere is very thin and cold. And yet the same processes are happening on both planets. So, you could live miles away from another person, and living an entirely different life but somehow y’all end up having the same experience, kind of like a soul-mate.” Kara said with all the seriousness she could muster, and theatrics of her hands helping her case.</p><p>“Wow, Ms. Danvers, I don’t know if to consider you some sort philosophical genius, or a dark romantic.” Lena said with bewilderment playing in her voice. She had never met someone so open, yet confusing at the same time.</p><p>“Aren’t most philosophers a bit of a romantic.” Kara said.</p><p>“Well, I guess you are right. You are Element 5.” Lena replied.</p><p>“Element 5. Hmm, you sound like my sister Alex.” Kara said matter factly but with a bit of lightheartedness.</p><p>“Really, I think I might like her.” Lena said having not met the woman.</p><p>“Yeah, she says I live in a rose-colored bubble, and sees the good in people even when there is evidence showing me, that I shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Sounds like a smart sister.”</p><p>“Don’t be so cynical. Anyway what’s your favorite planet?”</p><p>“Oh, <em>darling</em> that’s easy, its Pluto.” Lena replied.</p><p>“What?! You can’t be serious, it’s not even consider a planet anymore.” Kara yelled excitedly.</p><p>“I am absolutely serious. While it may not be considered a major planet, but it is the largest dwarf planet. It has five known moons.” Lena replied.</p><p>“Yeah, all named after things in the underworld.”</p><p>“So your point is <em>Ms. Danvers</em>?” Lena said seductively.</p><p>“You are a bit morose <em>Ms. Luthor</em>, or should I say Element 3.” Kara said with a bit of laughter in her voice.</p><p>“Touché.” Lena said with a smile pulling from the edges of her mouth. They sat there in a comfortable silence watching the stars dance across the night sky, that Lena never noticed how close she has gotten to Kara or how her head drifted to her shoulder, and sleep filled her eyes. Kara placed her right arm over Lena’s shoulder, and pulled her into a soft embrace to keep her warm while her mind drifted off to her lost home. The pair stayed like that all night until the sun began to creep up, and Lena felt a strange weight on her waist. She turned over on the soft blanket to see the blonde sleeping to softly next to her, she didn’t want to wake her but she needed to make it back to her dorm before the arrival of her two best friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize it took me so long to post but I got promoted at work, and then sick so I've been on quarantine. But thanks for sticking around. Sorry its so short, I promise smut will ensue in the next chapters along with some angst. I am currently working through the next chapter now, and that will be a little fluff that's filled with some borderline smut. It will be a far longer chapter than the previous ones. Thanks.</p><p>Ohhh, and the elements that they are referring to in this chapter is 6 Elements of Romanticism</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hint of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“In the flush of love’s light / we dare be brave / and suddenly we see / that love costs all we are / and will ever be. / Yet it is only love which sets us free," Dr. Angelou</p><p>Theme Song for this chapter:<br/>"I Want You Around" by Snoh Aalegra<br/>https://open.spotify.com/track/2VqKx3HH8gaZPabNWYvksy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I've been away but I truly wasn't inspired to write, and work-life balance is a sham. LoL. But thank you, to everyone who is sticking around, hopefully within the next week or so I will have another chapter published.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Kara</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara had begrudgingly woken up to whispers of her name, to only realizes a beautiful pair of green eyes that had dances of gold, and a hint of blue when the sunlight hits them at the perfect angle. Her breathe nearly hitched when she became fully aware that her arm now draped over her waist in the most possessive manner. She quickly snatched her arm back and moved back to give the beautiful woman lying next to her space.</p><p>“Um, I — I”…, Kara outright could not form the words she was looking for at that moment, and her mouth was doing that stupid opening and shutting thing, but she prayed to Rao that Lena would somehow in her genius understand her.</p><p>Lena sat up and raised her hand dismissively while a small smirk tried to form, but she would not allow her feelings to show. “It’s fine. No harm, no foul, but I really must get back to my dorm room.”</p><p>“Understood.” Was Kara only reply to the goddess before her. She watched as Lena dusted herself off and put away the small blanket that they had shared. Kara had opted to go down the ladder before Lena and order to help her down, but never once envisioned the feeling that it would invoke having Lena in her arms when she came down. It felt too good to be true, it was like holding the world securely in her arms, and she honestly didn’t know what to do with that feeling, so she awkwardly held her for a second too long before Lena cleared her throat and gestured it was safe to put her down. And for a moment, Kara had thought she saw Lena blush just a little but would never have the courage to honestly ask her about it, thinking it might scare her away or make her slightly uncomfortable.</p><p>The pair made their way back to the dorms, and she noticed Lena tucking her hands into her henley and bristling as they walked back when she offered Lena her sweatshirt, which she refused profoundly.</p><p>“Lena, please take the shirt, I promise it’s nothing, and I run a little hotter than most people.” It was the absolute truth, but she could tell that Lena was apprehensive, to say the least.</p><p>“No, it is okay, we’re not that far from the dorms.”</p><p>“No, it is not, and I would feel terrible if you freeze to death or caught a cold because I didn’t give my shirt,” Kara said with a little pout, which would ultimately make young Luthor before her concede which was a hard thing to do unbeknownst to her.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll take the shirt but don’t tell me you are sick later.” She said with a large huff, but she would never admit as she slipped the sweatshirt over her head that she inhaled the scent that was Kara.</p><p>The pair walked back to the dorms silently, as Kara stole small glances at Lena, and wondered to herself what could be ruining through this beautiful woman’s mind. When they finally made their way back to the dorm, each step carried this ominous feeling that had Kara’s stomach churn, even for a Kryptonian who could stomach pretty much anything. At that same time of discovering the discomfort of the silence, they had finally reached their doors, and just when Kara was prepared to make some speech that would sound like a drunk rambling, Lena was already opening her door, and say goodbye. Before Kara could fuss over the awkwardness, Lena had already closed the door.</p><p>Kara slowly opened her door, and grudgingly made her way over to her bed just to lay down for a bit. She had only closed her eyes for a mere moment, and then her alarm clock on her phone began to blare the most annoying tone. She wanted to smash the damn thing, but Eliza and Alex said that they would not buy her another phone, and even though she knew it wasn’t true but she had already reached her limit with phone replacements (3 within the past year, all accidents if you ask her but don’t). Kara moved at super-speed to grab all her things needed for a quick shower and then off to practice. She made her way to the shower stalls that sat between the dorm rooms on her floor and quickly got freshened up before heading back to her room. As she was getting dressed, she heard her phone playing the Double 007 theme song, letting her know it was Alex calling her this early, so she picked up the FaceTime.</p><p>“Alex!” Kara yelled vehemently.</p><p>“Hey, sis!” Alex replied with a chuckle, looking at the confused face of her sister.</p><p>“Why are you calling so early? Did something happen?” Kara asked face full of concern.</p><p>“Kara, everything is fine. I had an early class and thought I would call my little sis, and see how’s life treating you at a new school.” Alex said with a bit of a chuckle.</p><p>“Oh, it going pretty good, it's only the first official day,” Kara said with a wry smile.</p><p>“Lies!" Alex replied.</p><p>“I’m not lying Alex!” Kara said with a bit of whine.</p><p>“The Crinkle says you’re lying.” Alex pointed out.</p><p>“Dang crinkle,” Kara said with a bit of huff.</p><p>“Tell your sister what happened,” Alex said softly.</p><p>“Well, Clark was his usual self when he dropped me off, and Lois was great as usual but it’s okay. I think he’s still not used to having an actual relative. And”—</p><p>“There is no ‘and’ Kara, he’s had 9 years to get used to you, this is ridiculous. I’m going to call mom.”</p><p>“No! Please don’t call Eliza because she’ll call Martha, and then we’ll have this unnecessary conversation… and I don’t want to make things awkward,” Kara said exasperated.</p><p>“Fuck Kara, you can’t keep doing this to yourself, he’s an ass, and he needs to be called out on it. And if I have to call mom to make it happen, I will.” Kara could see the anger building, and she knew Alex wasn’t going to let this go by a long shot.</p><p>"I’ll say something when I come home for break.” Kara finally relented knowing that would soothe Alex’s anger.</p><p>“Okay, well I don’t want to keep you or make you late for your first day of soccer practice.”</p><p>“You couldn’t make me late, even if you tried.” Kara laughed as she propped her phone up on her dresser, and sped through packing her things, and fully getting dressed.</p><p>“Okay, that gave me whiplash.” Alex let out jokingly.</p><p>“What, that’s not even— har har Alex.”</p><p>“Love you too sis!’ And with that, the call ended. Kara made her way out of her room when she backed into a cheeky British gentleman and his tall brunette friend.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” Kara said as she adjusted her glasses.</p><p>“It’s cool love, don’t worry.” The young man said. “I’m Jack Spheer, and this tall drink of water is Samantha Arias.”</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you both, but I am running a little late for practice,” Kara said as she took off running down the flights of stairs because waiting for the elevator would take too long, and she didn’t care for enclosed spaces. Moving a little faster than a human but not enough to be suspicious, she had made it to practice with 5 minutes to spare. And let out an exasperated sigh Kara was pushing it and knew Alex would have been mad if she got caught using her powers or was late after all the fuss she was making about having enough time. She snapped on the bands that Diana and Bruce had made for her to dampen her powers at the request of Kal (Clark) since they could not have an unchecked super-powered teenager running around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lena</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena had barely gotten any rest when she heard the commotion outside of her door. She wanted to get up and yell at whoever was making the noise, but as she began to listen closely, she heard familiar voices and already started to grumble as she flipped off the covers and made her way to the door. As soon as she opened the door, she instantly regretted it, listening to her friends bickering in the hallway about who knows what, but she needed it to stop.</p><p>“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine? How did you sleep?” Jack said in that sometimes lovely British accent if he wasn’t annoying her.</p><p>“Hello darling,” Lena said in a clipped tone.</p><p>“Well, someone’s in a bad mood this morning,” Jack said teasingly.</p><p>“As it turns out, I wouldn’t be in a bad mood if someone wasn’t so loud and utterly annoying,” Lena said with a tone that marked subtle annoyance.</p><p>“Loud? Well, I have never been so insulted in my life.” Jack said dramatically as ever while placing a hand over his heart and feigning hurt. Lena let out a huff of annoyance. </p><p>“Okay, before Lena murders you in the hallway, and I have to help hide your body, I suggest you stop this before I become a witness to a crime.” Sam let out with a small chuckle. “Good morning, Lena.”</p><p>“Good morning, Sam, can we please bring this inside, for when I change my mind, and I decide to murder Jack. I don’t want any other witnesses than you.” Lena deadpanned. The pair moved past Lena, with Sam taking a seat at Lena’s desk and facing the chair out while Jack made himself a home on her bed, much to Lena’s chagrin. Lena closed the door softly behind her and was about to say something to Jack as he shuffled around her bed to make himself more comfortable. But noticing Lena was about to say something, he sat up quickly and clasped his hands together like a villain out of a cartoon.</p><p>“So tell me about that blonde babe that we just passed in the halls?” Jack asked a little too cheekily for Lena’s liking.</p><p>“Who are you speaking of?” Lena tried to feign ignorance.</p><p>“Oh, don’t do that; it’s not proper,” Jack said knowing that Lena would fake coyness with information.</p><p>“Jack, darling. I have little clue to whom you are talking about now.” Lena said raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow to push her point across even if it was a bold lie to her best friends.</p><p>Hmmm, Jack hummed as he unclasped his hands and began to tap his chin for the dramatics of it all. “Well, if you don’t know her, I guess I’ll have to find a way to get to know her and be crushed under those gloriously tanned strong arms,” Jack said with a mischievous smirk. He knew just how to push Lena’s buttons and ease his way under her skin. And when Lena’s eyes start to give way, and that façade had started to crack, he knew he had the upper hand.</p><p>“First off, what makes you think she’ll even entertain you? And secondly, she’s not even your type. If I remember correctly, during our summer in London, you explicitly said, and quote <em>Lena, while you meet all the requirements, hell you surpass them, you are missing something quite near and dear to me.”</em> Lena had finished with the squaring of shoulders and that cold, calculated stare that made some grown men cry (quite literally).</p><p>Jack shrugged off the famous Luthor stare and double-down on his efforts to get Lena to spill whatever beans, while Sam watched from her seat at the desk with enthusiasm at the childish antics of her two friends. “While you may have missed the thing, I required I’m sure I could get over and under her and let those strong arms crush any doubt in my mind.” He let out a haughty laugh that he knew would make Lena curse his name. But before she could offer a snide rebuttal, Sam’s alarm on her phone started to go off and draw a line in the sand.</p><p>“Well, this has been highly entertaining, I still need my coffee, and you dear need to shower and change,” Sam said succinctly while holding eye contact with Jack but speaking directly to Lena. And with that, Lena gathered her things and headed off to shower while the pair waited for her.</p><p>Lena came back fully dressed and looking immaculate as ever. Not a single hair out of place; donned in a solid black waterfall collar single button overcoat, a white bodysuit with vintage blue Balenciaga ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of black Christian Louboutin Bianca booty. These tailored pieces do many things, accentuate her thick thighs, her breast, and those dazzling evergreen eyes. No man or woman can withstand the very essence that is Lena Luthor, full-body, and very intoxicating like a good glass of Merlot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>